


Entertain Me

by VixxsFantasyGirl



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Stripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixxsFantasyGirl/pseuds/VixxsFantasyGirl
Summary: Seojun needs a night out. This is not the night she expected.





	Entertain Me

“Junnie, come onnnnn. It’ll be fun!”

“Yeah, come on, girl. You never let us take you here!”

“Just once!! We promise you’ll have a good time.  Pleeeeeease?”

Seojun rolled her eyes at the oozing aegyo on her three best friends’ faces.  Why did she have to be the oldest?

Her eyes drifted back up once more to look at the bright pink neon sign above the entrance.

 _Cherry Pop Ladies Club_.

The one night she decides to go out, they take her to a frikkin’ strip club.

And let’s not get her wrong.  Seojun wasn’t a prude.  She had plenty of experience…..watching porn…..at home….on Saturdays….

“Junnieeeee,” her friend begged, grabbing her hand and tugging her toward the door.  “Please?  You’ll love it, I swear!  They just hired this new guy, and he’s sooooooo gorgeous!”

“He really is!” chimed in her other friend.  “He looks like an idol!”

Seojun snorted at the idea, sarcasm dripping off her tongue. “Well, I would sure hope so.  Wouldn’t want to pay to see some creepy old grandpa, now would we?”

Seojun’s closest friend rolled her eyes with a giggle and pushed Seojun inside the club, the other two following closely behind.  Once inside, the music was deafening.  Seojun could feel the beat of the bass pulsing within the walls and the floor under her feet, filling every inch of her soul.

“IT’S SO LOUD!!” she yelled, but her friends just gave her a confused shrug, clearly not being able to hear.

Seojun went to repeat herself but was silenced as her friend shoved her up to the bar.  She let out an _oof_ as her stomach was pushed into the counter.

“Hey!” she shot her friend a glare, but the girl ignored her and leaned over the counter, blatantly showing her cleavage to the handsome bartender as she shouted for a round of tequilas.

Once the shotglasses were placed on the counter, Seojun’s friends immediately downed theirs.  Her oldest friend grabbed the last glass and held it to Seojun’s mouth.

“Come on, girl, loosen up!” she shouted, and Seojun sighed.

She resigned and took the glass offered to her, throwing it down her throat.  She winced at the burn and let out a few coughs.  Seojun’s friend just laughed and shook her head.

“You’re such a baby!”

Seojun pouted. “I am not!”

“Then have another~” her friend smirked, sliding a second shotglass toward her.

Seojun gave her a look.  She knew her friend was just trying to get her drunk, but in all honesty, Seojun didn’t think being sober was the best idea right now anyway, so she grabbed the glass and downed it.  It went down a little easier this time, and she only shuddered once.  Deciding that three should do it, Seojun grabbed one more shot and drank it quickly before sliding the empty glasses back to her friend.

“There!  Now shut it!”  she shouted.  Her friend just gave her a teasing look and picked up a few more glasses of her own.

“Good girl!  Now go have some fun! It’s your birthday!” she laughed before taking her glasses and jumping off the bar stool, only to disappear into the crowd.

Seojun sighed. Apparently, she was on her own tonight. She stayed at the bar for a while, playing with a napkin.  _My birthday_ , she thought. She was 30 now.  It was a weird feeling.  And a lonely one.

Seojun turned her head, looking out at the sea of strangers.  Their bodies were intertwined, flowing with the music, their rhythms slightly stuttered from the booze but their faces full of joy.  So many couples.

Seojun, whose last boyfriend dumped her two years ago for some dumb 18-year-old twit, let out a heavy breath.  Her skin started to tingle from the effects of drinking.  She was such a lightweight.

She chuckled slightly, her eyes drifting to the large stage in the center of the room.  On it were several young male dancers, some wrapped around poles, some dancing inside cages.  Women of all types were gathered closely around the stage, throwing money at the young meat and cheering excitedly. Seojun rolled her eyes.  People were so absurd.

She hiccupped and immediately felt a rush of warmth run through her head.  She could literally feel her social anxiety start to slip away, and with a jolt of random courage, she climbed down from the stool and slowly made her way toward the stage.  Finding an empty chair near the front center, she took a seat and crossed her legs.  She had a perfect view of the center stage platform that jutted out into the middle of the room.  There was a tall stripper pole centered on it, but she just realized in her drunken stupor that no one was using it.  Seojun frowned, realizing why no one had taken this perfect seat. She sighed and was about to get up when the music suddenly stopped.  Everyone booed, and then there was a voice that came over the speakers.

“Oh hush, everyone~” the voice chided playfully, and the crowd laughed in return.  “Is everyone having a good time?”

The crowd cheered in reply, and Seojun could hear the smile in the speaker’s voice.  “Goooood~  Now, I know that you’re all enjoying my boys…” he spoke in between whoops and hollers, “but I have someone newwwww to show you….”

The cheers got louder, and one woman nearby screamed “BRING HIM OUT!!”, causing Seojun to jump.

The announcer chuckled at the eager responses.  “Performing for the first time, please welcome to the stage…… _Candyyyyy_ ~

Immediately, the lights shut off with a loud click, and Seojun could hear excited squeals in the darkness.  After a few seconds, she started to wonder if the lights had purposely gone out or if by accident when there was suddenly a loud boom of music.  She recognized the song as “For Your Entertainment” by Adam Lambert, and it was followed by a sudden array of neon light beams flashing around the center of the stage, startling Seojun in her drunken haze.  Her eyes fell on the circling lights, and she could hear faint footsteps walking down the protruding platform.  She realized a bit late that they were coming right toward her.  Seojun was deciding whether or not to sneak off to a less-centered seat when suddenly a spotlight shot down on the stage a mere few feet in front of her.  Seojun’s eyes flew up to see what stood before her, and she froze at the scene.

In the dead center of the spotlight, there stood a young man.  He couldn’t have been more than 25 years old, she thought fleetingly.  His hair was jet black and lay in a floppy mess on his head, his bangs hanging sexily in front of his face.  He was wearing a red button-down shirt with the sleeves pushed up and the top buttons undone. He also had on black slacks that did well to display thick thighs stretching them to their limits.  Seojun watched as his long fingers slowly unbuttoned a few of the buttons on his shirt, his eyes immediately catching her gaze.  He stared at her with hooded eyes, and when his tongue shot out to roll enticingly over his lips, Seojun felt her mouth run dry.

He smirked dangerously, running a hand through his hair, and Seojun forgot how to breathe.  The boy laughed a little at the women’s cheers and pushed his sleeves up a little more, showing off his lithe forearms, his head rolling a little to the music.  He then reached up and wrapped his long fingers around the pole, doing a body roll against the cool metal.

Suddenly, he reached up with both hands and grabbed the pole, jumping up onto it and hooking his legs around it, using them to hold him up as he hung upside down.  He then lifted back up and gripped the pole, immediately flinging his whole body around it in several spins, sliding down until he hit the floor with his knees.  The women clapped and screeched, yelling naughty obscenities at him, but he didn’t seem to hear them.  The whole time he was up there, he hadn’t taken his eyes off Seojun, and she felt glued to her seat.  Why was he staring at her like that? She wasn’t hot. She felt like an old spinster that hadn’t seen the light of day in a month and only wore granny clothes.  But for some reason, the young man was staring at her like he was a vampire and she was his meal, and the thought sent shivers down her spine.  And to other places….

Seojun’s thoughts had traveled so far down Pervert Lane that she hadn’t realized that the boy was crawling on the platform….toward her.  When he got close enough, he rolled onto his back and thrust his hips upward sharply, ripping a startled gasp from Seojun’s lips.  Her eyes flew to his crotch reflexively, and she could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks.  He must have heard her gasp because he rolled back over onto his stomach and smirked at her teasingly.  Seojun felt her face heat up, and she was thankful for the darker lighting that hid her bright red face.

She gave an awkward smile, and the boy chuckled, getting up on all fours again and crawling to the edge of the stage.  Suddenly he jumped down off the stage and began to walk toward her.  Seojun’s eyes went comically large, and the announcer came on, his voice alight with mischief and joy.

“Well, well, ladies and gentlemen, it looks like we have a contender.  Our little Candy seems to have found his own _sweet treat_.  Haven’t you, Candy?”

Keeping his eyes on Seojun, the young man grabbed a nearby microphone and spoke into it.

“I believe I have, boss.”

His voice was like silky smooth honey, and Seojun was so caught off guard by it that she didn’t even realize what he had just said.  Her eyes widened when he set the microphone on a table and suddenly straddled her lap.

In that moment, she couldn’t breathe.  He leaned forward, so close that he was literally breathing on her face.  His voice dropped low, and he whispered against her lips.  “Is this ok, noona?”

Seojun was conflicted.  She could hear the mix of naughtiness in his voice but also a tinge of sincerity, as if he didn’t want to actually make her uncomfortable.  The feeling it created in her heart mixed with the way his voice dripped the word ‘noona’ and the slow grinding he was doing on her lap had Seojun feeling different than she ever had before.  Gone was the shy, nervous, awkward spinster, and here was this hot, horny, grown-ass woman that hadn’t been laid in two years.

She groaned and nodded, her voice rasping out.  “God, yes…”

The boy let out a twinkling laugh at the sudden change in her demeanor, and Seojun felt her heart squeeze.  Before she could give it much thought, he wrapped his arms around her to grip the back of her chair.  “Good.”

As the music blasted, Seojun could feel it in her pulse.  That, and the weight of the boy rolling his hips against her groin.  She could feel him getting hard as he grinded his hips hard on her, and Seojun let out an impulsive whine at the contact.  The flicker of dark heat that flashed in the boy’s eyes had her crumbling beneath him.  He leaned in close, and she felt her breath catch when his lips were mere centimeters from her own.  His eyes were dilated with obvious lust, and Seojun swallowed.

“You know… I heard it was your birthday.  And do you know what that means?”

Seojun shook her head dumbly.

“It means you get our birthday special~” The boy smirked and whispered on her lips.  “You get to take me in the back room, noona.”

Seojun’s blinked.  She had completely forgotten where they were until his words brought her back with a screeching halt. Feeling her face heat up again, she glanced over and saw that all the women were eyeing her jealously, some of them pouting while others cheered her on.  Her eyes flew back to the boy’s, and he cocked his head curiously.

“You don’t have to, noona,” he chuckled.  “It was just an offer….”

He started to stand up when suddenly Seojun blurted out.  “NO!”

The boy stopped moving and blinked at her.  Seojun felt her blush deepen and she cleared her throat, trying to steady her voice.  “I-I mean, no…. It’s fine…. Umm…….. Sure?”

It took a moment, but then the boy smiled brightly and pinched her cheek playfully.  “Come with me~”

He stood up, hooking his cardigan over one arm and reached his hand out expectantly.  Seojun stared at it dumbly, forgetting herself for a minute.  The boy laughed and took her hand, helping her to stand up before dragging her to a door in the back of the club.  After he unlocked it, he led her inside and locked the door behind him.  Inside the room, there was a large, circular bed covered in red, satin sheets.  There was a large mirror on the wall next to it and one on the ceiling as well.  In the corner, there sat a box, and Seojun could see various sex toys peeking out of it.  Suddenly, it hit her with full force what she was about to do, and she felt her knees get weak.  The boy must have noticed her starting to wobble because he immediately wrapped his arms around her from behind and chuckled.

“How much did you drink, noona?”

Seojun blinked, forgetting how to think when she felt the strong arms holding her up. “I…uhh…n-not much.  Three shots…?”

“Of…?”

“T-tequila…” she mumbled.

The boy chuckled, shaking his head.  “No wonder you were all over me out there.”

Seojun blushed brightly, remembering how she had practically dry-humped in front of all those strangers.  “I-I’m not normally like that. I swear..”

“Mmm….” he replied, pressing a kiss to her neck.  “I don’t mind.  In fact, I _prefer_ my women desperate for me.”

Seojun didn’t think she had ever been so turned on in her life.

“What’s your name, love?” he asked as he reached up and undid the top button on Seojun’s blouse, slowly pulling the collar open and pressing kisses along her shoulder.

“S-Seojun..” she choked out, trying hard to concentrate.  She could feel him smile against her shoulder.

“Seojun, noona.  What a pretty name….”

“What about….you?”  Seojun whispered.  “I mean…I assume your name’s not actually….mmm…Candy.”

The boy chuckled.  “No, it’s not.  Unless you want it to be, of course.”

Seojun thought about it for a moment.  As hot as crazy, anonymous sex would be right now, there was something that bothered her about not knowing this man’s real name.

“No, I…. I want to know.”

The boy was quiet for a minute as if deciding whether it was smart to reveal his true self to her.  Eventually, he sighed softly.  “It’s Hakyeon.”

Seojun turned around to face him, suddenly struck by how young he really was.  “Hakyeon….”  She smiled, tracing his collarbone with her finger.  “I like it.”

Hakyeon looked up, meeting her gaze with his own then smiled a little.  “Yeah..?”

“Yeah.”

Hakyeon smirked, resting his hand over Seojun’s on his chest.

“Good….” he said, his eyes suddenly lust-blown as he backed her up. 

Seojun squeaked when the back of her knees bumped the bed, causing her to fall back onto it.  Hakyeon leaned down over her, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head, the look in his eyes causing Seojun’s breath to catch.

Hakyeon smirked sexily, leaning down to whisper on her lips.  “…because I can’t wait to hear you scream it.”

Seojun felt a blast of heat shoot down to her loins, and she instinctively let out a small whimper.  Hakyeon chuckled darkly and shoved his lips against hers roughly.  Seojun gasped and immediately kissed back, her body lifting to press against his in urgency, and Hakyeon laughed, pulling back.

“Hmmm…so needy, aren’t we, noona?”

Seojun flushed and bit her lip.  “M-Maybe…”

Hakyeon’s eyes twinkled.  “Good.”

He let go of her hands and reached down, unbuttoning each of her buttons quickly before yanking open her blouse.  Seojun’s chest heaved in anticipation as Hakyeon ran his fingers over her lacy bra, admiring it.  “So pretty.”

He unhooked it and spread it open, Seojun hissing softly as the cool air hit her hardened nipples.

“So beautiful,” he whispered as he cupped her breasts, kneading them in his soft hands.

Seojun moaned, arching her back.  “Oh god…”

Hakyeon leaned down, taking a nipple into his mouth, causing Seojun to gasp, her hand going to his hair and gripping it.  “Ah, fuck…” she whimpered.

Hakyeon purred in content, suckling on her nipple for a few minutes before switching to the other one and doing the same.  He chuckled when he felt Seojun’s hands tugging at his shirt eagerly.

“Easy, baby.  We’ve got all night if you want,” he said.

“No...” she rasped. “…. _Now_.”

Hakyeon felt a tingle go down his spine.  Women didn’t normally have such a powerful effect on him, but this woman….she was something else.

“Ok, baby,” he replied, straightening up.  He quickly disposed of his shirt and tossed it on the floor.  Seojun’s eyes traveled his chest, her hands running over his abs.

“Your abs are amazing,” she said.  “You really _are_ like an idol…”

He chuckled. “All the better to fuck you with, my dear.”

Seojun’s face turned pink, and Hakyeon thought he’d never seen such an adorable sight.  He stood up, kicked his shoes off and reached down to yank off his socks.  He put his hands on his hips, and in one fell swoop, pushed down his shorts and boxers, kicking them away.  Seojun yanked her shirt and bra off completely, throwing them aside before leaning back on her elbows, her eyes widening at the sight of his nakedness.

“J-Jesus Christ,” she stated, swallowed hard.

Hakyeon smirked.  He knew that he was bigger than average, and it was always fun seeing people’s reactions.  “Don’t worry, noona,” he said, crawling on top of her.  “I won’t hurt you….. _much_.”

Seojun felt her throat go dry, and she gasped softly when she felt his heaviness resting on the crotch of her skirt.  He was _huge_.  How on earth was she going to…

“You’re thinking too much…” he whispered on her lips, his voice sincere.  “I promise I won’t hurt you.”

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.  It was so gentle that Seojun felt the walls around her heart crack a little.

Then, she felt his hand slide up the inside of her legs.  Her breath caught when it got higher and higher until it was under her skirt.  When she felt his long fingers tease the crotch of her panties, Seojun gasped.  Hakyeon slid his hand down into them, and when his fingertips ran over her folds, Seojun whimpered, biting her lip a little hard.

Hakyeon smirked, nibbling her ear, his voice hot.  “Noona…you’re so wet for me already…”

With that, he slid his middle finger inside her, and she gave a choked cry.  “O-oh god!”

Hakyeon hummed happily, leaning down to kiss and suck on her neck as his finger pressed deeply.  “So wet…”  he whispered against her skin.  “And all for me.  Isn’t that right, kitten?”

Seojun gasped when he added a second and third finger, slowly plunging them in and out.  She nodded quickly, her hand gripping his arm.  “Y-yes…”

“Yes, what?” he asked against her neck, and she shivered at the dominant tone in his voice.

She groaned, licking her lips as she searched for the right words.  “Y-yes….sir?”

“Nope…”

She felt him start to remove his hand, and her legs tightened, trying to keep him there.  “W-wait!  D-don’t stop…please…”

“Please…. _what_?”

Seojun felt his hand still while he waited for an answer.  She whimpered, trying desperately to think, hoping against hope that she was right this time.

“Please……… _Daddy_?” she whispered.

Suddenly the fingers inside her curled into a come-hither motion and rubbed against her g-spot, ripping a gasp from her lips.  “Fuck!”

She felt his warm breath as he chuckled against her neck.  “Good girl.”

Seojun let out a heavy breath in relief, so glad that she had said the right thing.  Then it suddenly dawned on her that this younger man had a daddy kink, and a new wave of heat filled her.

“Oh fuck…” she whispered, half to herself.

Hakyeon smirked and bit down on her neck, at the same time rubbing her g-spot furiously.  Seojun yelped at the sudden onslaught of pleasure and jolted her hips upward, trying to get more from him.

“Ohhh shit!”  she whimpered, her legs trembling.  Her grip on his arm tightened, and she dug her nails in slightly.  “Oh god, D-Daddy, please!  Please, I’m gonna…I-I’m gonna….”

As she felt herself nearing the precipice, his fingers suddenly pulled out, causing her to gasp out a whine.

“W-what are you doing?? I was so close!”  she pouted.

Hakyeon chuckled and sat up, looking down at her.  “I know.  But I don’t want you to cum yet.”

Seojun frowned.  “Why not?”

Hakyeon gripped the band of her skirt and panties, yanking them down together and tossing them on the floor.  He loved the way she hissed at the cool air on her wetness, and he slid his hands up her long legs.

“Because I’m not done with you.”

He removed her heels and set them on the floor.  He ran his fingers over her knee-high stockings but decided to leave them on.  The idea of fucking her as she wore them turned him on so much.  He scooted her further up the bed so her head was on the pillow before crawling up over her.

“Open your legs for me, noona,” he purred, and Seojun melted, quickly spreading herself open for him.

The eager way in which she listened to him had Hakyeon harder than he’d ever been.  He crawled up, situating himself between her legs and carefully resting on his arms so as not to crush her.  He looked into her eyes, smiling when he saw how flushed and ready she was for him.

“You look so beautiful,” he whispered, and Seojun bit her lip, her cheeks turning pink again.

Hakyeon chuckled softly, and lightly caressed her cheek.  He wasn’t normally this gentle.  Well, he’d never hurt anyone before, but he’d always been pretty rough.  But there was something about this woman that made him feel like he had to be careful.  That he didn’t want to… _break_ her.  Whatever that meant, he wasn’t sure.

Hakyeon’s breath caught when he saw the way she was looking up at him.  Like he wasn’t just some stripper.  Like he was….special.

He mentally shook off the thoughts.  Now wasn’t the time to get all mushy. Besides, he knew better than to get his feelings involved.  After all, he--

“What are you thinking right now…?”  a soft voice asked, snapping Hakyeon out of his thoughts.

“Huh..?”

Seojun smiled sweetly, tracing his lip with her finger.  “You look lost in thought.”

Hakyeon didn’t realize he’d been holding his breath while she touched him.  He let out a soft laugh and smiled, shaking his head.  “Sorry.  You’re just so gorgeous.”

Seojun laughed a real laugh, not trying to hold back, and Hakyeon swore he’d never heard something so cute.

“You’re ridiculous, Mr. Charmer,” she chided, smacking his forearm lightly.  “I’m not paying extra for the sweet talk, you know.”

Hakyeon smirked.  “I know.”  He leaned down, kissing her deeply.

Seojun’s laughter died when his lips touched hers, and she groaned, kissing him back.  His tongue came out to trace her lips, and Seojun opened them, letting him in.  Hakyeon slipped his tongue in, exploring her mouth, and she moaned, making out with him passionately.

She whined when she felt him grind his heavy cock against her wetness, and she thrust her hips up in need.  Hakyeon pulled back, panting on her lips breathlessly.

“C-Condom…. I need a condom…”

He reached down to the floor, fumbling in the box.  Seojun leaned up, nibbling on his shoulder, finding it adorable how he was so flustered.  No one had ever wanted her this much before.  The thought flittered through her that it was only because it was his job, and she tried to ignore the slight tinge of pain that thought caused her.  Why did it bother her so much?  He swooned girls for a _living_.  Why did she think she was different?

Before her thoughts could take her to a darker place, Hakyeon managed to grab a condom package from the box, and he quickly tore it open with his mouth, spitting the wrapper onto the floor.  He reached down to put it on, but then Seojun suddenly got a flash of courage back.  She grabbed his wrist to stop him, and he looked at her in confusion.

“What’s wrong?” he rasped.

She bit her lip, smirking a little.  “Nothing’s wrong, Daddy.  I want to do it,” she purred.

Hakyeon felt a rush of heat in his body, his cock twitching at her words.  He groaned and nodded, handing her the condom.  Seojun gave him a sexy smile, leaning up against him, breathing hotly on his lips as she slowly rolled the condom onto him.

“You’re sooooo big, Daddy… I can’t wait to have you inside me...”

Hakyeon groaned deeply, tugging her lip with his teeth, rasping back.  “You’re really testing me, you know that, kitten…”

Seojun’s eyes glittered teasingly as she gripped Hakyeon’s cock, giving it a few strokes.

“Oh..?  And what are you gonna do about it, hmmm?”

Hakyeon moaned at the contact, snatching her wrist and climbing over her, pinning her hands above her head and growling on her lips. “This.”

He rolled his hips forward, sliding the tip of his cock between her folds, running it over her clit teasingly, causing her to inhale sharply.

“F-fuck…” she whimpered, looking up at him.  Her long black hair was fanned out over the pillow, and all the defiance was gone from her eyes, replaced by pure, needy submission.

“Hakyeonnnnn~” she whined, raising her hips, trying to feel more of him.

Hakyeon held her wrists with one hand, the other dropping to grip her hips and pin them down.  “What did you call me?”

Seojun shuddered at his dominant tone, every inch of her body on fire and aching for him to fill her.

“D-Daddy…. please….. please…”

Hakyeon smirked.  “Please what, kitten? Use your words.”

Seojun swallowed hard, her breathing ragged and her eyes filled with lust.  “Daddy, please…. _fuck me_.”

Hakyeon shivered at the desperation in her voice, his cock impossibly hard.  He didn’t really have as much willpower as he was pretending.  He just really wanted to hear her beg for him.  Once he got what he wanted, there was really no need to hold back.  He gripped his cock and slowly pushed into her, careful not to thrust too hard for fear he would hurt her.

Seojun whined at the intrusion and lifted her freed hips, taking him all the way inside her, ripping a startled gasp from Hakyeon’s mouth at the tight warmth enveloping his entire being.

“Jesus…” he rasped out.  He grabbed both of Seojun’s wrists and pinned her hands to either side of her head, panting on her lips.  “You’re so….tight…. _fuck_ ….” he groaned, his composure slipping.

Seojun moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, thrusting up to take him even deeper, whimpering at the fullness.  “You’re so big, Daddy…. Oh god…. S-so big…”

Hakyeon panted, squeezing her hands a little.  “Are….are you….ok?  I’m not…I’m not hurting you, am I?”

His eyes flashed with concern, and Seojun smiled, shaking her head.  He was so adorable.

“No, baby.  You’re not hurting me.  You feel…mmmf…..so good…”

Hakyeon grunted in appreciation and leaned down, sealing his lips against hers.  They made out for a few minutes while he let her adjust to his size.  Soon, Seojun was rasping on his lips.

“Daddy, fuck me… Please… _I need you to fuck me_ …”

With that, Hakyeon lost all his resolve, pulled his hips back and immediately began snapping them forward in a fast rhythm.

“FUCK!!” Seojun cried out, arching against his chest.  “Oh god, oh god, oh god!! Fuck fuck fuck!!”

Hakyeon growled, leaning down to take her nipple in his mouth, tugging it with his teeth as he fucked her harder.  Seojun whined and tossed her head around on the pillow as he pounded into her relentlessly.  After a few minutes, she could feel her orgasm building up again.

“Oh god….oh fuck, Daddy….fuck!” she whimpered, squeezing his hands back, her breathing heavy and fast as the strong and gorgeous young man on top of her thrust into her rapidly, his hips never losing their powerful rhythm.

“Oh fuck!! Daddy, I’m getting close!!”

Hakyeon lifted his head, smirking down at her sexily. The small gold chain around his neck swayed back and forth with every thrust, and Seojun thought she’d never seen a sexier sight.  She whimpered and tightened her legs around him, choking out a cry as he went deeper.

“Daddy, please….please!!”

Hakyeon panted heavily against her face, angling his hips to hit her g-spot.  The beautiful woman beneath him cried out and arched her back, and he knew he had found it.  He smirked, leaning down to nibble her jaw as he kept his pace steady.  He knew she was getting close, and even though he wasn’t really going to stop, he decided he wanted to tease her a little bit more.

“Please what, kitten?” he said, biting her jaw softly.

“P-please….let me cum, Daddy…. _please_!! _Please_ let me cum,” she whimpered, her voice raw and desperate.

Her tone was almost enough to set Hakyeon on fire, and he reached down, gripping her ass and squeezing it.  “Cum, baby,” he rasped on her lips.  “Cum for Daddy.  _Now_ ,” he said, adding a layer of dominance to his voice and giving her ass a hard slap, knowing that would put her over the edge.

Seojun gasped at the slap, and she felt the tension build to a sharp peak.  Digging her nails into his shoulder blades, she threw her head back, crying out his name as she came hard around him.  Hakyeon hissed at the sting and groaned deeply when he felt her clenching around his cock in tight spasms. It took everything he had not to join her in ecstasy.

After coming back down from her high, Seojun collapsed against the bed, panting hard as her hands squeezed Hakyeon’s arms a little, whimpering softly as the tremors slowed.

“Fuck…” she rasped. “That was….amazing…”

Hakyeon chuckled breathlessly.  “I’m glad you liked it, kitten,” he said, pressing soft kisses to her neck and shoulder.

Seojun moaned softly, playing with his hair as she enjoyed his kisses.  It took her a moment to realize something, and she blinked, looking at the him.  “Hakyeon…..did you…?”

Hakyeon lifted his head and smiled, shaking his head.  “Not yet.”

“Why not?” Seojun frowned, a tiny bit of insecurity rushing back as she started to wonder if she’d--

“You didn’t do anything wrong, baby,” Hakyeon said softly, as if reading her mind.

He gently brushed a hair from her face, and she panted softly, watching him curiously.  “Then why...?”

The corner of Hakyeon’s mouth quirked up in a little grin, and Seojun felt her heart skip.  He lifted her hand and laced his fingers with hers.  “Like I said, I’m not done with you.”

Seojun’s heart melted a little at the sweet gesture of him holding her hand, but then his words sank in, and she stared at him.  “You’re….you’re not…?”

Hakyeon gave her a look then smirked cutely.  “Oh, no, honey.”  He leaned down and nibbled on her ear as he spoke. “I’m gonna make you cum again first.”

Seojun swallowed, a shiver running down her spine.  “Y-yeah…?”

“Mmhmm~” Hakyeon hummed in her ear, taking her lobe between his lips and biting it softly.

Seojun whimpered softly, and Hakyeon smirked against her ear.  “Are my kitten’s ears sensitive?”

Seojun’s heart slammed against her ribs.  _My_ kitten.

“Y-yes…” she whispered, and Hakyeon chuckled softly, biting her ear again before sitting up.

He leaned back, gently sliding out of her, causing them both to groan.

“Where are you going...?” Seojun whined a little, her arms reaching for him instinctively.

Hakyeon just smiled and took her hands.  “You’ll see~…. Well, actually…”  His eyes glanced over to the box before he smirked and looked back at her.  “Maybe you _won’t_.”

Seojun looked confused, watching as Hakyeon reached over and looked for something in the box.

“What are you looking for?” she asked, sitting up on her elbows.

“Hmm….something….” he said before smiling brightly.  “Ah, here it is~”

He sat up and held up his hands.  In one hand was a sash and the other…..a blindfold.

Seojun’s eyes widened.  She wasn’t a virgin, but she hadn’t exactly experimented much, either.  Though, she couldn’t deny her curiosity.  She bit her lip, watching him carefully.

Hakyeon noticed the wariness in her eyes, and he looked at her, speaking softly and sincerely.

“Noona….do you trust me?”

Seojun was quiet for a minute, her eyes searching Hakyeon’s carefully, looking for any red flags.  When she found nothing but honesty, she sighed softly and nodded.

“Yes, I trust you, Hakyeon.”

Hakyeon smiled sweetly and leaned in, pecking her lips.  “Good.  You can trust me, noona.  I won’t do anything to hurt you.  You’re too precious to me.”

Seojun blinked, staring at him in surprise, but she didn’t have time to process the words before he was covering her eyes with the blindfold.  She swallowed hard at the abrupt darkness, feeling suddenly vulnerable.

“Lie down, baby,” Hakyeon said, and Seojun obeyed.

She could practically hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.  “Arms up.”

Seojun took a steady breath and raised her arms above her head.  She had never given herself so easily to someone, had never trusted someone so quickly.  But there was something about him.  Something she couldn’t resist.

“Good girl…” he purred, and Seojun could feel the sash being wrapped around her wrists as they were tied to the headboard.

“How’s that?” Hakyeon asked.  “Is it too tight?”

Seojun bit her lip.  She had to admit, she adored the way he was looking after her.  The way he made sure she was comfortable.  It made her heart do little flips, and she shook her head.

“No, it’s…it’s fine.  It’s…nice, actually.”

Hakyeon chuckled, and Seojun took in a sharp breath at the sudden contact of fingertips running down her stomach.

“So beautiful…” he whispered, and Seojun quivered under his touch.  “And all mine…” he added.  Seojun shivered at the words, knowing they likely didn’t mean what she _wanted_ them to mean, but it didn’t matter.  In this moment, she was his.  Only his.

Seojun felt his hands grip her thighs and spread them open.  She could sense him laying down on the bed, and she shuddered when she felt his presence between her legs.  She inhaled harshly when she felt warm breath over her navel.

“So pretty…”

She felt his lips press against her stomach, and she moaned softly.  His hands were kneading her thighs, and he was gently kissing all over her abdomen.  With her sight gone, all she could do was _feel_.  And feel, she did.  Seojun mewled as she felt warm, wet lips kissing, nibbling, and sucking on her hipbones.  Her breath caught when she felt him breathe warm air over her wet heat.  She whimpered softly, arching her back a little.

Hakyeon chuckled softly.  “So needy,” he said, pressing a soft kiss to her folds.

Seojun whined a little.  “Daddy, please…”

Hakyeon pressed another soft kiss to her heat.  “Tell me what you want, baby.”

Seojun moaned, gripping the headboard slightly, her mind racing as she tried to find the words.

“I….I want….” She swallowed past the shy lump in her throat, grateful that she couldn’t see him staring at her right now. “I want you to eat me, Daddy,” she whispered, biting her lip hard as she turned red.

Hakyeon smirked at her blush.  She was so cute.  “There, now was that so hard?” he teased.

“N-no, I guess n--oh!!” Seojun gasped when she felt a pair of lips press firmly against her folds and a tongue slip in between them.  “A-ah, fuck!”

Hakyeon chuckled against her skin.  He couldn’t get enough of this pretty kitty coming undone beneath him.  He kissed at her folds several times, sticking his tongue between them to lap at her sweetness.  He moaned, rolling his tongue over her.  She tasted like melted candy, and he needed more.

Gripping her folds with his thumbs, he spread her open, his eyes darkening as he watched her spasm in response to the cool air.  Hakyeon groaned, his cock twitching as he watched her body clench hungrily, searching for something to fill it. _Anything_...

He moaned and ran his tongue over her throbbing clit, chuckling at the sharp gasp it pulled out of her.  Her hips jutted up a little in need, and he ran his tongue slowly over the little nub once more.

Seojun whined desperately, her hands gripping the headboard tightly.

“D-Daddy….please….please…” she choked out.

Hakyeon groaned and shoved his face against her heat, thrusting his tongue deeply inside of her.

“Fuck!!” she cried out, tossing her head back.  “Oh goddddd….”

Hakyeon felt a surge of pride rush through him at the fact that it was him making her feel this way.  He wanted to please her every minute of every day.  Moaning, he pulled his tongue out and thrust it back in, setting up a smooth rhythm as he fucked her with his mouth.

Seojun whined and whimpered, rolling her hips, her breathing getting more ragged by the minute.  “Oh god….oh god…. Daddyyyy~”

Hakyeon groaned and gripped her hips, pulling his tongue out.  Seojun’s whine was cut off abruptly when Hakyeon sealed his lips around her clit and sucked hard.

“A-ah FUCK!” she sobbed out, her legs trembling.  She tried to thrust upward, but he was holding her hips down tightly, sucking on her relentlessly.

“Ahahhahaha….Daddy, p-please don’t stop!! Please don’t stop!!”  she cried, her nails digging into the sash as she tugged it.  “Daddy, I’m gonna cum!! P-please….please may I cum?? Please??”

Hakyeon groaned at her pleading.  “Yes, kitten, cum for me…” he replied before returning to suck on her hard, his hands reaching up to knead her breasts and pinch her hardened nipples.

The extra touch was too much for Seojun, and she arched her back, screaming out his name again as she came once more.  Hakyeon squeezed her breasts tightly and kept sucking on her, helping her through her orgasm until she whimpered, her hips jumping a little.

“A-ahahhha…t-too much, Daddy… I-It’s too much…please…”

Hakyeon slowly pulled off her, giving her heat another kiss before leaning up and taking off her blindfold.  Seojun blinked a few times, adjusting to the light.  When she looked up, she saw him leaning over her, staring down at her with dark eyes.  She swallowed hard, her breathing heavy.

“Kiss me,” she whispered.

Hakyeon leaned down, pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.  Seojun tugged at the sash desperately, and Hakyeon reached up to untie it. Immediately, Seojun wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back hard.  Hakyeon groaned, grinding against her.  Seojun gasped on his lips, feeling his cock hard and heavy between her legs.

“Baby….” she rasped.

“Hmm?”

She kissed him deeply then sat up, flipping them over so that he was underneath her.  His eyes widened, his hands going straight to her hips as she straddled him.  Seojun leaned down, smirking on his lips.

“Tell me what you want.”

Hakyeon groaned at the reversal in roles.  He shuddered, looking up at her and squeezing her hips.

“Ride me.”

Seojun shivered and kissed him hard, reaching down to grip Hakyeon’s cock, holding it up as she quickly slid down.  She was so wet that it was a simple task, and both of them moaned on each other’s lips as his cock deeply impaled her.

“F-fuck…” Hakyeon gasped, digging his nails into her hips a little.

Seojun delighted in seeing his control falter, though she wasn’t too far behind.  She leaned forward, resting her palms on his chest and started rocking her hips.  Hakyeon groaned and reached up, cupping her ass and giving it a squeeze as he watched her.

“Fuck…that’s it, baby…. So good…” he praised, kneading her ass in his hands, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips.  “You’re so hot…”

Seojun laughed cutely, shaking her head.  “You’re one to talk.”  She smiled, leaning down and kissing him deeply.

Hakyeon moaned and slapped her ass hard.  Seojun cried out into his mouth, and he smirked.

“Does my kitten have a spanking fetish?”

Seojun shuddered and panted softly as she rode him a little faster.  “S-shut up…”

Hakyeon’s eyes twinkled, and he sat up.  He grabbed Seojun’s legs and wrapped them around himself so she was sitting in his lap.  Seojun’s arms immediately wrapped around his back, and her heart fluttered at the intimate position.  He was so close.  He rested his forehead against hers, staring into her soul as his arms wrapped around her, holding her flush against him.

“That’s it… Ride me, baby…” he whispered on her lips.

Seojun whined softly, gripping his hair as she kissed him hard.  Hakyeon moaned, kissing her back passionately, running his hands up and down her back as she rolled her hips, taking him deeper with each thrust.  The way she was whining into his mouth and tugging his hair was making it harder and harder to hold back.

Seojun leaned in close, rasping breathlessly into his ear.  “Yeonnie…..”

Hakyeon groaned, tightening his arms around her, finding it hard to speak.  “N-noona…” he whimpered.

Seojun groaned at the way she could feel Hakyeon falling apart in her arms.  She moaned, rocking her hips faster and thrusting down harder.  She whined into his ear, panting heavily.

“Cum inside me, baby….” she cooed sexily, half-pleading, half-demanding.

Hakyeon’s resolve fully crumbled with those last words, and he buried his face in her neck, clutching her tightly and thrusting his hips up.  He cried out into her neck as he came hard, his hips jerking unsteadily.  Seojun groaned and held him close, gripping his hair as she rode him hard and fast, riding out his orgasm.

Eventually, their bodies slowed to a stop, and they leaned against each other, breathing hard.  Hakyeon’s face was still buried in Seojun’s neck, his hands clenching and unclenching her back as his body came slowly down from his high.  He had never felt this affected by someone in his entire life, and he wasn’t sure what to make of it.

Seojun held him close, one hand playing with the back of his hair, the other rubbing his back.

“You ok, baby?” she asked after he had been quiet for a few minutes.

Hakyeon nodded against her neck, speaking softly.  “Yeah, noona.  That was….incredible.”

Seojun chuckled lightly, giving him a squeeze.  “ _You’re_ incredible, Yeonnie.”

Hakyeon smiled and lifted his head, giving her a deep, slow kiss.  This time, it was a sensual one. A more…intimate one.  Seojun decided that she definitely preferred these ones.

Hakyeon carefully laid her down on the bed, slipping out with a moan.  He pulled off the condom and threw it in a nearby trash bin before grabbing a tissue and cleaning them both off gently.  Seojun smiled, running her hands through his hair as she watched him.  He was the sweetest man she’d ever met.  The idea of leaving him felt….

She didn’t want to think about it.

Hakyeon crawled up and laid down on his back, pulling her to lay on his chest.  He ran his hand through her long hair and smiled when she yawned.

“Sleep, noona.”

“Mmm…don’t wanna…” she mumbled, but it was only halfhearted as she was already falling asleep.

Hakyeon smiled softly, listening to her breathing go steady.  She was so beautiful when she slept, he thought.  And when she laughed…..and when she smiled….

Hakyeon’s heart squeezed, knowing he would have to leave her at some point. But for now, he decided he’ll stay just a bit longer. Hakyeon leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to his sleeping beauty’s forehead before whispering.

“Happy birthday, sweetie.”

 

\---------

 

(Later that night)

 

It was 3 am, and the club was officially closed for the night.  Hakyeon was the last one there and decided to sit at the bar and have a drink.  The bartender was cleaning up and smiled when he saw the young man approach, pouring him a martini.  Hakyeon played with his glass, thinking about the evening. Seojun had left an hour ago--after another few rounds of amazing sex--but there was something in her eyes that had said she didn’t really want to go.  Hakyeon smiled to himself at the memory.

“So…remind me again why you only wanted to work here one night?”  Sanghyuk asked as he dried a mug with a cloth.

“It’s her birthday.”

“Ahh…” the bartender replied, his look saying that he didn’t quite understand.

Hakyeon chuckled.  “I knew she was coming here.  I kinda asked her friends to bring her.”

Sanghyuk nodded, setting the mug on the shelf.  He then turned to Hakyeon and hooked the towel on his shoulder, leaning against the counter with folded arms and a smirk on his face.

“What?” Hakyeon asked.

“You do realize that we don’t actually have a ‘birthday special’, right?”

Hakyeon gave him a look before smiling and tossing his drink back.  “I know.”

“Ohhh… you _sly dog_ ,” Sanghyuk grinned, and Hakyeon laughed, shaking his head.

“How did you know it was her birthday, anyway?” Sanghyuk asked.

Hakyeon bit his lip, now feeling a little shy.  “Ummm….we used to….go to school together.  She was a higher grade than me, but I always saw her in the hallway, and…”

Sanghyuk’s eyes lit up teasingly.  “Let me guess.  _Senpai never noticed you_ ~ _Ooh, senpai, notice me_ ~~” he said in a girlie voice, doing cute aegyo.

He squawked indignantly when Hakyeon threw a shoe at him.

“Yah, not cool!” Sanghyuk barked.

He went back to cleaning the shelves, grumbling to himself as Hakyeon smiled happily down at the napkin in his hand.  On it, there was a was a phone number and beneath that, a small heart drawn next to a message.

_I’m not done with you._

 

 

\--:--

 

 

 


End file.
